Application software (“an app”) is computer software designed to assist a user in performing one or more specific tasks. For example, some apps are specifically designed as mobile apps that are configured to execute on mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and so forth. In implementations, application software includes, but is not limited to: enterprise software, graphics software, media players, or the like.